


The Wonder Before Despair

by minimoonp



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-19
Updated: 2013-11-19
Packaged: 2018-01-02 01:31:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1050950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minimoonp/pseuds/minimoonp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>#TW: pregnancy death</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Wonder Before Despair

"It's a beautiful, healthy, baby girl sir, but I'm afraid your wife didn't make it." the doctor said, standing outside of the hospital room. The man goes numb as this new information processes. "She... My wife is dead?" the man questions, hoping that he heard wrong. "Yes, I'm sorry. But, uh, she passed before she was able to name the child. I know this is hard right now, but do you happen to have a name right now so we may document it?" the doctor asked, eyes wandering to the floor, unable to take the man's pained eyes. "I believe she was to be named Tyler... So, Tyler it is." the man, the new father said in a whispered voice. He looked close to tears. Why must something so wonderful happen, right before such despair?

He was able to take the little girl, his baby Tyler, home with him the same day. He should be happy, he thought, but he wasn't. He finally reached his home, after a drive that seemed to take hours and he quickly took the baby inside. She had fallen asleep, and he held her in his arms. She really was his wife's child. She had her deep red hair, her ears, her cute little nose, she was a spitting image. She shared their color though, and if he remembers correctly, she had the same brown colored eyes as him as well. "I should be happy..." he mumbled quietly, "But why aren't I?"

He couldn't stay in the house, too many memories, and the next thing he knew, he was at his mother's house with a bright, pink, plaid, baby bag in one arm and baby Tyler in the other. The mother was ecstatic to see the two of them and gave her son a huge hug. She took the baby from his arms gently and asked him to sit the bag down so he could go help his lovely wife out of the car, and that was when he broke down. His mother worried, she asked him what was wrong and he explained everything to her through tears. He was a wreck, and his mother held him in her warm and caring arms, baby and all.

She tried to get him to stay, she really did. "She wouldn't want you to give up, you know." she said to him gently, and he apologized many times. He just couldn't do it, not without her. He wasn't ready to be a father, and didn't know when or if he ever would be, now. "I know you'll take good care of her, you took great care of me. I just... I just want her to be happy and safe." he told her at the door. "Alright dear, I understand. Just remember, if you ever want to see her we'll be here, ok?" she said, a warm smile on her aging face. "I understand." he replied. "Good, now give mama a hug before you go off and leave her again." The man gave his mother a big hug, and a kiss on the cheek. He then planted a soft kiss on his baby's head, who looked up at him and smiled an adorable smile. Letting out a small sigh, he turned around, turned the knob, opened the door, and walked outside. He took one last glance behind him before getting in his car and driving away. His mother watched as he disappeared down the street back home, or who knows where. 

Closing the door, baby in her arms, she carefully made her way to the couch and sat down. Cradling the baby girl in her arms she sighed. "Well little Tyler, looks like you'll be staying with grandma for a while. But don't worry, I'm sure we'll get along well, right?" Tyler looked up at her with curious eyes, before smiling and letting out a happy squeal. "Of course we will." the woman said, a satisfied smile on her face. She would take care of Tyler to the best of her ability, it couldn't be too hard, she's done it before. She just hoped that her son would take care, though she knew that his wife would be looking down on all of them from Heaven.


End file.
